


Filth

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: For teastainedcpt's prompt "filth".A contrast between Mycroft and Molly.Written 04/11/2012.





	Filth

It doesn’t stop at the bodies, her fascination with the gritty, the dirty, the filthy. But he rather admires her for it.

Molly likes to hike. She likes to hunt. She likes dirt caked into the soles of her trainers and boots. She likes puddles and splashes and nature. 

Dirty things are really not Mycroft’s area. He likes to look clean, but he also likes to be clean as well. He doesn’t like the feel of anything on his hands, except, perhaps, a bit of dessert that landed there by accident. Molly is very tactile, though. She does pottery, he knows. He’s seen her create. She’s beautiful at it.

He wishes he was as creative as Molly, and even wishes, sometimes, that he had her affinity for getting filthy. He doesn’t mind how things are, though. She gets her hands dirty for him, and he helps her clean them. They are a perfect team.

When she’s in the throes of creation or discovery, he doesn’t mind holding her hand, no matter how dirty. And, though he sees the initial spark of disappointment every time she has to stop playing and has to get back to being proper, has to get back to watching things instead of digging right in, she doesn’t mind as much when it’s his soap and his towels.


End file.
